Boredom Is A Scary Place To Be
by mashfan4life
Summary: Natsu is bored and Gray is very well placed to relieve that boredom. GrayxNatsu oneshot


a/n:I wrote this for my dear friend Mythical01 who loves this pairing like I do. Read and review. :)

**Disclaimer:** DO not Own Fairy Tail

Natsu was bored.

Lucy was away on a request with Erza and Happy. Gray was sitting across from him reading. Gray was two feet away from him and he wasn't bothering to insult him, challenge him, punch him or irritate him!

Natsu sighed.

He saw Gray stiffen slightly. He cocked his head to the side and observed the ice mage for a moment.

He sighed again.

Gray eye's narrowed and he looked over at Natsu.

"Natsu! Will you stop sighing already!" Gray said angrily.

"Or you'll what?," snarled Natsu, hoping this was his solution to the boredom.

Gray looked back at his book and didn't say anything, his cheeks flushing the slightest bit.

Natsu sighed again, frustrated.

Suddenly, Gray was on his feet, pulling the fire mage up by his shirt.

"Natsu," said Gray darkly, his faces inches from Natsu's.

Natsu felt his face flush and his heart did an unusual little flip. Gray closed his eyes, seeming to struggle internally. A few seconds past and the fire mage was roughly pushed back down, Gray taking his seat and opening his book again.

"Why are you sighing, anyways?," asked Gray without looking up.

"I'm bored," answered Natsu a little shakily.

Why was his heart beating too fast? Could he possibly…

He pushed the thought away looking for something to do. He spotted a deck of cards on the bar. Just as he was about to get up, Levi grabbed them and brought them back to her table.

Natsu made a sound that was halfway between a moan and a groan out of irritation.

The sound had barely left his lips when he found them otherwise occupied.

His eyes opened in shock as Gray let go of his shirt for the second time in a few minutes, sitting down red faced and opening his book once again. Natsu was left on his feet gaping, denying rather forcefully that he had enjoyed Gray's "attack". Remarkably, nobody else in the guild had noticed anything.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Natsu once he'd regained his composure.

"If you don't want to be kissed, you shouldn't go around sighing and moaning," Gray stated calmly, refusing to look at Natsu.

Natsu sat down, still in a dazed and utterly confused as to why his heart was pounding so insistently.

"Are you still bored?" asked Gray without taking his eyes of his book.

"No," admitted Natsu reluctantly.

Natsu studied the ice mage carefully. Noticing the firm set of his jaw. The way his hair fell in his eyes just so. The way his eyes seemed to shine. The way his skin looked so…_touchable._ He wasn't in love with this boy, was he? He didn't even _like_ him. Gray irritated the crap out of him.

As if Gray could feel Natsu's penetrating gaze, he looked up. The boys eyes met for just a second before Gray looked back down, his cheeks flushed again.

Natsu's breath caught. As it did, Natsu realized it wasn't the first time he'd reacted like this. Every time their eyes met, his heart would skip a beat and his breath would catch. He'd just never noticed before.

His eye's narrowed in thought. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he'd never been indifferent to Gray. His eye's had always lingered when Gray walked around shirtless, his thoughts always seemed to stray towards Gray as he lay awake at night and his skin always tingled when Gray touched him, whether it was to push him into a waiting train or to punch a smug look off his face.

More than anything, Natsu realized he _wanted_ Gray to kiss him again.

As Natsu pondered all this, he slowly came to one final realization. He _was _in love with Gray.

Why he'd never noticed it before was beyond him.

He stared at the ice mage a little longer before looking away and sighing.

"Natsu," Gray said warningly.

Natsu caught Gray's eye again and this time he recognized the hint of lust he saw there.

Natsu raised his hands in front of him. As per usual, in only took Natsu a moment to get over his recent shock.

An idea was forming in his mind. A mischievous grin was slowly spreading across his face.

He stared a Gray forcefully, leaning towards him, his eyes narrowed in the effort, silently telling Gray to look at him.

Eventually, Gray did look over, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the mischievous grin once again adorned Natsu's face.

Then, Natsu rolled his head upwards, closing his eyes and let out a very deliberate moan.

It was a clear invitation and Gray wasn't going to be asked twice. Natsu was pulled unto the table and Gray lips were once again on his. Natsu had been expecting it this time and he was kissing back.

His arms snacked around Gray's neck, his hands tangling in his hair. Grays arms wrapped around Natsu waist, pulling Natsu closer. Gray tongue brushed Natsu's bottom lip and Natsu complied, opening his mouth slightly. When Gray's tongue met his, Natsu moaned into the other boys mouth. Natsu let Gray explore his mouth for a while but, never one to let Gray win, he fought for dominance, taking the chance to do some exploring of his own.

Gray pushed him down on the table, following him down, their lips never parting. Natsu gave in, letting Gray take control. Gray's shirt was somehow miraculous gone, although this wasn't such an unusual occurrence.

Gray crawled on top of Natsu, his hands on either side of his head, keeping his weight off of the red head. Natsu wouldn't have that. He pulled the dark-haired mage onto him and Gray groaned as their bodies met. His lips left Natsu's, causing the fire mage to whine softly. Gray's lips traveled along Natsu jaw until he was kissing him in the hollow under his ear. Natsu whined again.

"So you want me, huh?" Gray whispered seductively in his ear.

"You think," Natsu said, surprised he could get the words out.

Natsu's hands were travelling along Gray's chest and Gray slipped his and under Natsu's shirt and slid them along his sides. Natsu hands came to rest at Gray's waist, his hold tightening a little as Gray moved his lips down to his collar bone.

Gray was nibbling and biting now, causing Natsu to whimpered and moan slightly, but not loud enough to satisfy Gray. Natsu's eyes were close as he relished in the pleasure of what Gray was doing to him.

Gray bit down a little harder. The resulting moan sounded a lot like the one that had started all this. Gray chuckled against Natsu's skin.

"Not…Funny," said Natsu between breaths.

Their breathing had become more ragged. Gray looked up to see Natsu's lips slightly parted as he panted and that was more than he could handle. In a second, Gray's lips had found Natsu's again.

They both heard a little cough. They turned their heads towards the sound.

"Umm…you two are making us a little uncomfortable," said Mirajane, her face perfectly reflecting what she had said.

They looked around to see everyone staring at them. They had forgotten they weren't alone.

Natsu's face became a bright red as he took in the situation and he looked away embarrassed. Gray's face took on a similar shade of the color but he got up stiffly. He grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled the still blushing fire mage out of the guild.

Natsu would not be bored that night.


End file.
